


2019 Year In Review

by altocello



Category: Good Omens (TV), Merlin (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art Nouveau inspired, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, playing cards, year in review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Wot I drew in 2019.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	2019 Year In Review

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew that this serial monogamist fanartist could manage to be active in THREE fandoms at once? Not me, and yet, here we art.
> 
> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Intuos tablet.

[ ](http://www.inkwellfiction.com/cello/year-in-review-2019.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks are due to my beta and cheerleading team of awesome enabling people: Amphigoury, Jelazakazone, Alby-Mangroves, Reni-M, Julie, and Magnolia822. Without them- and their inspiration, love, encouragement, and criticism- these works would either not exist or be so very much the poorer.


End file.
